


Kingdom Hearts 4 The Foreteller Saga

by PrincessKairi20



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Holding Each Other, Holding Hands, Hugging each other, Intertwined Fingers Together, Jian Bird, Kairi Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kissing, Living Together, Love, Making Out, Moving In Together, One heart, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Together, Sora Loves Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Soulmates, True Love, lovebirds, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKairi20/pseuds/PrincessKairi20
Summary: Join Sora and Kairi as they travel to different Disney Worlds as they gather 13 guardians of light to help defeat the Lost Masters while Axel and Isa tries to find their missing friend Subject X known as Skuld, with Roxas and Xion helping them.
Relationships: Aerith/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Ava/Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Elrena/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Hayner/Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo/Skuld (Kingdom Hearts), Invi/Ira (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Rinoa Heartilly/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Selphie/Tidus (Kingdom Hearts), Strelitzia/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since Sora was rescue by Kairi, Riku and the third person. Sora and Kairi were talking on the islands about Sora's new journey, his journey to defeat the Lost Masters. He was named a Keyblade Master from saving everyone with the power of waking and Kairi was named a Keyblade Master from saving Sora and Riku.

"I feel useless and a damsel distress."

"Your not useless or a damsel distress, you have a strong heart, your way stronger than me."

"I'am sorry, I made you vanish."

"Kairi, you never made me vanish, what happen to me was not your fault, I risk my life to save you, because I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too Sora, with all of my heart."

"Chirithy warned me, but I didn't care about what happens to me."

"I miss you when were gone."

"I miss you too Kai, thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome Sora and thank you for saving me."

"No problem Kai, I'll do it all over again if I had too."

"Please don't."

"You mean the world to me Kai, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't and I don't want to lose you either."

"You would never lose me."

"I'm glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back, you have no idea how much I've missed you while I was gone."

"I've missed you too."

"I want you with me for now on. I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

"Really you want me with you even though I always get kidnap?"

"We'll protect each other, I won't let anyone kidnap you, if anyone dares to lay a finger on you, will have to go through me first."

"Sora."

"I meant what I said Kai."

"I know Sora, I believe you."

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

Sora wraps his arms around Kairi's waist and kisses her lips softly and passionately. She kiss him lips softly and passionately."

"We'll fight together this time."

"I just don't want to be a bother."

"My beautiful girlfriend, your never a bother, I'll always protect you, we'll travel around the worlds together."

"Donald will get mad about coming with you."

"I don't care about what Donald says, he will get over it, I'am a Keyblade Master now, it's up to me."

"Okay!" She said to him. "But I don't want to be in your way."

"Your not in my way, my fourteen year self was dump, you would never be in my way. I'm sorry, I said that to you back then, I should have never left you behind."

"It's okay."

"I'm not going to leave you behind anymore Kairi, because for now on it's just the two of us, you and me, we're a team, tomorrow. I'm going to talk Master Yen Sid about letting you go with me, Donald and Goofy."

"Okay, but are you sure you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, Kairi. I'm sure, my whole journey began the day. I lost you and everytime I find you, you slip away again. I want us to be together forever Kai, I don't find it fair that I'am away saving the worlds and your left behind."

"I'am sorry." She frowned.

He wraps his arms around her. "Don't be sorry, it's my fault for leaving you behind, I'm the blame for this and I was wrong for saying that you would be in my way when that wasn't true at all, because you were never in my way."

She just hugs him as he holds her close to him as they stare into each others eyes.

"Remember what I said about me feeling strong with you?"

"Yes."

"I meant it, I do feel strong with you, you're a strong girl, Kai, you stop me from fading away when I was in the Final World."

"All I did was believe you wouldn't and thank you Sora."

"Your welcome, I promise you that you'll go with me, Donald and Goofy, because I'm not leaving you out here alone, not for one more second."

Kairi just hugs him as he held her in his arms.

"I don't get what you see in me I don't deserve you."

"You do deserve me, I see a beautiful girl who has a strong heart and who has save me, I see the girl who I have fallen for, your girl who I love."

"Your the boy who I love."

"I love you with all of my heart Kairi, you mean the world to me."

"I love you too Sora, you mean the world to me too."

"I won't love anyone else, but you."

"I won't love anyone else either."

"See you do deserve me, we deserve each other."

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, it's fine."

"Sora, I'm tired."

"Me too, let's go home and sleep."

"Okay."

"Hey Kai."

"Yes Sora?"

"Would you like to spend the night over my house, my parents and my sister Hikari would be happy to see you."

"Sure, let me go home and pack."

"Okay, I will wait for you outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update soon, the next Chapter will Sora talking to Master Yen Sid about letting Kairi join him on his journey.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sora went to the Mysterious Tower  
to talk to Master Yen Sid about letting Kairi go with him on his new journey. The guardians of light were all there. Master Yen Sid like the idea of Kairi going with Sora, but Donald was against it. 

"No, she can't come!" 

"Why not?" Sora asked as he glares at the Duck.

"Because she just can't."

"Well guess what I say she's coming with us rather you like it or not, I'am a Keyblade Master."

"I don't care who you're, she's not coming with us and that's final!"

Kairi felt her heart breaking. "It's fine I don't have to go, just leave me behind like you always do."

Sora and the others looks at her.

"Kairi?" Sora tries to say, but Kairi held up her hand to silent him.

"No Sora, you don't get it, I felt left out when you and Riku were away." She says to him as she ran off crying. 

"Kairi! Wait," Sora shouted as he turns to glare at Donald. "Now you see what you've done!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Whatever, but like I said Kairi is coming with us rather you like it or not." With that Sora ran off to look for Kairi.

"I agree with Sora, it's for the best if Kairi went with him." Riku says. While the others nodded their heads.

"I agree!" Namine says.

"Me too!" Xion says.

"I think we all agree!" Ventus says.

As Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Axel, Isa, Mickey, Goofy and Master Yen Sid all nods their head.

"Aw phooey!" 

Meanwhile Sora found Kairi outside of the Mysterious Tower. "Kairi! He shouted as he ran over to her, taking her into his arms.

"I'am sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"Don't listen to Donald, your coming with us rather he likes it or not."

"Okay." She sniffs.

"He will get use to it, if not then I'll drop him off at here or at the Disney Castle."

He wipes away her tears and pressed his lips against her's kissing her passionately. She kisses him back passionately. They then broke the kiss and stares into each other's eyes as they hug each other, Kairi buries ber face into his chest as he held her close to him.

She lifts up her head and stares into his eyes. "I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi."

He leans in and kisses her lips passionately. She kisses him back passionately. They then broke the kiss.

"I love you more than anything Kai."

"I love you too Sora, more than anything."

She continues to hug him while he holds her in his arms.

"I meant what I said I want you to go with me on this journey."

"I know, I believe you."

"Why don't we go join the others?" 

"Okay!"

He smiles at her while she smiles back at him. He stands up and held out a hand for her, she happily took his hand as he helps her up. They held hands as they intertwined their fingers together as they walked back inside to meet up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the duck is against her going with them, but he will get over it, he doesn't have a choice. Anyways I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Upcoming worlds.

I want to use eight disney world

Aladdin and the Kings of Thieves.

The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard.

The Little Mermaid 2 Return to The Sea.

Frozen 2.

George of the Jungle.

Hocus Pocus.

Lady and the Tramp.

The Aristocats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Flash back.

Meanwhile, Xehanort's No Name Keyblade fell from the sky and joined it's other fallen Keyblades. Just then, it was picked up by man in hooded black coat with a mysterious Black Box. The man held observed the blade. "Finally, back where it belongs."

Just then, from the distance four robed figures entered the world from all sides. The one with a unicorn mask was Ira, the one with the bear mask was Aced, the one the snake mask was Invi, and the with the white leopard mask was Gula. They were the Foretellers and they all joined the cloaked figure, Ira observed the figure and asked. "Did you summon us back?"

"Yep." The cloaked man nodded. Ira recognized his Keyblade, but his face was different, so he had to ask. "Is that you, Luxu? You look different." The man removed his hood revealing the face of. Xigbar. "Haven't heard that name in a long while." He smirked as he continued. "These days they call me, Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you."

"Is it...really you?" Invi asked slightly shocked. Luxu nodded, "Yeah, but some time ago, I had cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances sense, but it still me underneath it all."

"What happened? Why are we here? You tell me!" Aced demanded. Xigbar explained. "I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi wondered. Meanwhile, Pete and Maleficent watched these events from a distance before turning away to continue their plans. Xigbar looked around to realize one of them was missing. "I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked, concerned what happened to her. Luxu turned to him. "I told her, clear as day what I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?" Gula glared at him. Xigbar shook his head. "As if! Ava had her own mission, and she carried it out."

"I heard enough! Luxu! What was your role?!" Aced snapped. Luxu turned to the box and smirked. "I Hope you like long stories..."

This is just a flash back.


	5. Chapter 5

In a unknown world, a figure was looking for someone.

A young girl who looks to be in her 20's was sleeping in one of the towers. She had long black hair and pink star earrings and light brown eyes wearing a grey, zippered shirt under a black vest, a studded belt around her black skirt, a red belt wrapped around her left arm, and two around her ankles, black boots and knee-high stockings.

This world hasn't had any visitors in a while since Braig/Xigbar had freed her from Ansem the Wise.

Beside her as she slept was a notebook with the Kingdom Hearts symbol on it.

The figure searched hard until she reached the correct tower with the girl inside.

"Wake up." The figure said, gently.

The girl opened her eyes and was shocked to see Ava. "Huh, how....is my memory back?" The girl murmured. "I don't know, but the other Foretellers have been summoned back. I arrived here." The figure known as Ava explained.

"Wait does this mean your Master will return too?" The girl questioned.

"Yes, and we'll need to find some help." Ava stated.

The girl's name was Skuld.

"What are we going to do?" Skuld asked.

"We are going to stop the Master's crazy plan." Ava stated.

"How?" Skuld asked with concern.

"By working against them from the inside." Master Ava replied. While Skuld looked shocked and surprised. 

"I see."

"We need to find Sora and Kairi and the rest of the Guardians of Light, they will help us." "Ok what should I do now?" 

"You'll need to find the union leaders and the dandelions."

"Okay."

"Now the time has come for you to find Ventus and the others." Ava stated as she summon the corridor of darkness. "Go through here it should lead you to Radiant Garden."

"Okay, see you soon Master Ava."

"See you soon Skuld."

With that Skuld ran through the corridor of darkness as it fades away.

"May your heart be your guiding key, Skuld." Ava said as she watches the corridor fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon and yes Master Ava is back.


	6. Chapter 6

Axel, Isa, Roxas and Xion were searching for clues for Subject X in the basement in the Mansion in Twilight Town. They then came across her note.

Am I alive?

I woke in a cell, alone until the researchers came in with their tests and their prodding to uncover my identity.

I had no answer to offer them. Four friends, and a key...that is the sum total of my memory. I could not even recall my name. I was simply called "X" My only solace was the time I spent talking with the two boys who would visit me from time to time.

One day, a man came to take me from the prison. I could not see him for the darkness, save that he wore an eyepatch. Even now, years on, I feel no closer to understanding who or what I am.

May my heart be my guiding key.

Unknown.

As the four friends read this note, they were shocked by this letter. "This was written by Subject X." Axel says.

"I know, but Braig was the one who took her from her prison."

"Who's Braig?" Xion asked as she and Roxas looked confused.

"Xigbar's somebody." Axel explained to his friends.

"Should have known."

Xion walks over to the two pods that says it has been used before. "Hey Isa."

Isa walks over to her. "Yes Xion?"

"Have you notice that these two pods has been used before in the past?"

"Yes, I noticed that, it looks it hasn't been used in years, maybe we should visit Ansem the Wise he might know about this and we should show him this note."

"I agree."

"Maybe Ven might know something about this letter."

"Yeah Terra and Aqua says that Ven has been dreams about his past, maybe Subject X is connected to his past."

"Let's go find Ansem the Wise and Ventus."

"Great, let's go!" With that the four friends left not known that they were being watched by a girl with a fox mask on as she appears next to the pod watching the four friends leave the basement, she fades away.

They reached to Radiant Garden and up with the two guards Aeleus and Dilan.

The guards Aeleus and Dilan leads the group, the way to Ansem the Wise's study in the rebuilt castle for Roxas and his friends.

Inside Ansem the wise was surprised to the group.

"Um sir, we're here to ask for help. Um…we're looking for a girl that used to be experimented on here…do you know what happened to her?" Axel asked, quickly.

"I see… Xehanort….or rather his heartless asked about her too before you guys destroyed him…. Um….While I did order for her release… I'm not sure what Braig did with her…" Ansem the wise trailed off.

"And he's suppose to be dead…. This is hopeless!" Axel cried in despair.

"Axel…would he Really die so easily? I regained my humanity remember? Maybe he did too somewhere" Isa guessed.

"But…that could be anywhere." Roxas said, irritably.

"I'm sure we'll run into him." Xion pointed out.

Ventus then walks into the room where Roxas and the others were at with Terra and Aqua following him.

"May, I see this note?"

"Yes, you may." Roxas says as he hands Ventus the note.

Ventus then sat down to read it.

Am I alive?

I woke in a cell, alone until the researchers came in with their tests and their prodding to uncover my identity.

I had no answer to offer them. Four friends, and a key...that is the sum total of my memory. I could not even recall my name. I was simply called "X" My only solace was the time I spent talking with the two boys who would visit me from time to time.

One day, a man came to take me from the prison. I could not see him for the darkness, save that he wore an eyepatch. Even now, years on, I feel no closer to understanding who or what I am.

May my heart be my guiding key.

Unknown.

After Ventus read this note his head started to hurt. Four Friends. were his thoughts. 

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted as he fell to his knees as he held his head with his eyes close.

"Skuld!" Ventus shouted as he passout.

He woke up and stands up as everyone gathers around him. "I'm okay!" He smiles at them as he walks away. 

Ventus walk into a different room and saw Lauriam and Elrena.

"Wait, I know you two!"

"So you really do remember us!" Elrena says.

"Glad to hear that you remember us, but do you remember her?" Lauriam asked as he stepping aside to reveal a girl with two ponytails.

Ventus fell to the ground as tears fell from his eyes.

"Ventus," Chirithy said in concern. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"I...I." breathed out. "I..."

"Say it!" Lauriam demanded with venom in his voice. "Say it, out loud!" 

"I...I." Ven breathed out as he looked at the girl. "I...I killed you."

"Yes," Lauriam said with venom in his voice. "You did, and now...you're going to pay for that."

With that...Lauriam summoned a Keyblade.

He was about to walked up to Ventus, but was stopped by the girl.

"Strelitzia," He said in shock. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Lauriam," The girl (who's name Ven now knew was Strelizia) started. "Please. Don't do it."

"Why not Strelitzia," Lauriam asked angrily. "HE KILLED YOU! HE DESERVES IT!"

"No, he didn't, stop this now." Strelitzia yelled. "Nobody deserves to be killed!"

When Strelitzia said this, Lauriam looked at her angrily.

Then...he pushed her down, and charged at Ven!

However, before he could strike him...his Keyblade was blocked...by Strelitzia's.

"Strelitzia," Lauriam asked angrily. "What are you doing?"

"I won't let you do this Lauriam," Strelitzia stated. "I won't let you do this!" 

Lauriam revealed. "I'm not who I used to be Strelitzia."

After Lauriam said this, he shoved Strelitzia out of the way.

"Stop this Lauriam, Ven wasn't the one who killed me it was darkness." Strelitzia shouted.

Lauriam ignores his sister as he once again tried to strike Ven, but before he could...Strelitzia wrapped her arms around him, and then...they were engulfed in light.

When the light disappeared...they found theirselves in a outside of the castle in Radiant Garden. 

"What did you do? How did we end up out here?" Ven asked in confusion before looking at Strelitzia. 

"I used a teleportation spell." Strelitzia revealed.

After she said this, he looked down sadly as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Why?" Ven asked. "Why did you save me?"

"It's like I said," Strelitzia started. "Nobody deserves to be killed."

After Strelitzia said this. He looks at her in shocked and smiled.

"Thanks!" "Your welcome, Ven listen to me, you didn't kill me it was darkness." Strelitzia says.

Before Ventus could say something a dark corridor appears as a girl with long black hair step out from it as the dark corridor vanished.

"Skuld!?" Ventus and Strelitzia shouted.

"Ven! Strelitzia!" Skuld shouted as she ran over to them as the three of them hugged each other.

Ava then appears. "Well done, you've found Ventus and Strelitzia now we need to find Ephemer, Lauriam."

"We already found Lauriam, but he wants to kill Ven." Strelitzia says.

"He still wants to hurt Ven?" Skuld asked.

"Yes, he thinks Ven kill me." Strelitzia said.

"But he didn't, it was darkness." Skuld explained.

"I know, I try to tell him that." Strelitzia replied.

"But he didn't listen right?" Skuld questioned.

"Yes in fact he ignore me." Strelitzia answered.

"We won't let him hurt you Ven." Ava said.

"That's right." Skuld exclaimed

"I love you Ven." Strelitzia said to him.

"I love you too Strelitzia." Ven said.

They both smiled and lean in and kiss each other on the lips while Ava and Skuld cheers for them. They broke the kiss.

While Terra, Aqua, Axel, Isa, Roxas and Xion ran over to them. 

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua called out to him.

"I'm fine guys."

Axel and Isa looked at the dark hair girl and gasped. "Is that you Subject X?"

"Yes it's me, but I have my memory back, my name is Skuld," Skuld says with a smiled. "It's good to see you again Lea and Isa."

"It's good to see you again as well." Isa says.

"We have been looking for you all of these years."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Skuld just smiles at her friends as the three of them hug each other.

"I have another name now."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's Axel."

"Alright then Axel." Skuld said.

"Who are you two?" Aqua asked as she looks at Ava and Strelitzia.

"I'm Ava and I'm a Foreteller."

"I see."

"I'm Strelitzia."

"How do you guys know Ven?"

"He came from the past like us." Skuld explained to Terra and Aqua who looked shocked.

"We were sent here."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you guys, I'm Aqua and this is Terra."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Your one of the lost Masters?"

"Yes, but I don't work with the other Foretellers, I'm going to stop the Master and his crazy plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The woman who was watching Isa, Axel, Roxas and Xion was Ava.


	7. Chapter 7

Sora and Kairi were home on the islands at their house.

The two lovebirds were talking to each other on their gummiphones.

"Hey Kairi, I was wondering, if you want to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"Sure Sora, I would love too."

"Great, I will pick you up tonight, we can have dinner at the bistro and we can go to the open air theater and watch a movie."

"That sounds nice."

"Great, I will see you tonight."

"See you later Sora."

With that they hang up their gummiphones.

Later that night. Kairi was in her room getting ready for her date.

Kairi was wearing a long purple dress with sparkles on it, it goes all the way down to her knees, she also had on her pearl necklace and her paopu fruit earrings Sora gave her on their first date, she also had on makeup pink eyeshadow and red lipstick.

Then...she heard the Mayor call out to her.

"Kairi," He called out. "Sora's here!"

Upon hearing this, Kairi took a deep breath and went downstairs, where Sora was waiting for her.

"Wow," He said with a smile. "You look beautiful Kairi."

"Thank you." Kairi said as she blushed.

"Your welcome, are you ready for our date?"

"Yes."

Then Sora held out his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Kairi smiled before taking his hand.

"We shall."

With that they went to little chef's bistro and had, after their dinner, they went to the movie theatre and watch a movie.

Sora and Kairi enjoy their date, they stare into each others eyes, until she felt Sora's forehead on hers. "I love you Kairi." Sora smiled at her.

"I love you too Sora." Kairi smiled back at him, they then kiss each other on the lips as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Sora and Kairi broke the kiss so they can breathe. "Wow, you're a good kisser." Kairi said.

"So are you." Sora pointed out.

Kairi giggles and kept on hugging him while he hugs her back.

"I have the best boyfriend in the whole world, your the best boyfriend a girl could over ask for."

"And I have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world, your the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for." Thanks for dinner Sora, I enjoy our date, your so romantic, I love it when your being romantic with me." Kairi said with a smile. He grins at her. "Your welcome Kairi, I'm glad you enjoy our date, I'll always be romantic with you." They continue to kiss each other as they held hands, intertwining their fingers together, they broke the kiss, so they can catch their breath, they stare at each other with the love they both had for each other, they love each other more than anything. Sora then cups Kairi's beautiful face with his hands and stares deeply into her beautiful blue, while thinking to his self about how lucky, he was to have her as his girlfriend, he then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and passionately, he wanted this woman to be wife someday, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. They broke the kiss. "I love you so much Kairi, you mean so much to me." "I love you too Sora." Xion then ran over. "Hey, Sora I need to borrow Kairi for a minute please." Sora glares at Xion. Kairi stands up and kisses his cheek. "Sora, I will be right back." She said to her boyfriend with a smile. Sora smiles at his girlfriend. "Okay." Kairi then follows Xion. "Guess what!" Xion says once they were alone. "What?" "Roxas ask me out on a date." "That's wonderful Xion." "I know, I'm so happy." "I'm happy for you guys." "Thanks!" "Your welcome, I should get back to Sora." "Please stay here for a minute please!" "Xion I thought you wanted to tell me something?" "I did." "Then I need to get back to Sora now, he will start to worry." Before Xion could say something. Sora walks over to the girls. "Hey Xion can I have Kairi back now?" "You have to try harder Sora." Xion teased him as she wraps her arms around Kairi. Sora glares at her. "I want Kairi back now!" Xion just giggles and kept on teasing him. "Sorry." "Kairi please come back." Kairi smiles as Xion took her arms off of her. Kairi ran into Sora's arms as he wraps them around her holding her close to him as he hugs her while she hugs him back. Xion just rolls her eyes at Sora. "I only wanted to tell Kairi something Sora, but since I already told her what I wanted to tell her. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now." Xion then walks away leaving Sora and Kairi alone.

Sora kisses Kairi's lips passionately while she kisses his lips passionately they broke the kiss and the hug. "So what did Xion wanted to tell you?" "Oh, she just wanted to tell me that Roxas ask her out on a date." Sora raised his eyebrow. "I see, she could have text you and told you that." "That's true."


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you really like me, Namine?" Riku asked the blushing blonde hair girl.

"Yes."

"I see, I feel the same way about you Namine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sora and Kairi are destinied to be together."

"Yes they're, they even shared the Paopu Fruit."

"I heard Kairi told me."

"Do you want to share it with me?"

"I'd love too."

Riku grins and pulls out two Paopu Fruits and hands one to Namine together as they feed each other the fruit after they ate the fruit, they smiled at each other.

"So Namine would you like to go out in a date with me to the Bistro?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Great I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

They then hug each other.

Riku then kisses Namine on her cheek and smiles at her as he winks at her as they broke their hug, before he walks away.

Namine stood there in shock as she blushes and touches her cheek where Riku kisses her at as she watches him leave.

Later that night Namine got ready for her date, she wore a blue dress that goes down her knees and wlshe had on earrings and necklace and makeup on red lipstick and purple eye shadow and pink blush. "Namine, Riku is here." The Mayor says. Upon hearing this she walks over to Riku who was waiting for her.

"Wow Namine you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Riku."

"Your welcome."

Riku smile as he held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

"Namine smiles as she took his hand. "Yes, we shall."

With that they went to the Bistro for their date.

"I was so glad that I came to pick you up when you first woke up in Radiant Garden."

"I'm glad you came and got me as well."

"I had to fight Roxas in order to pick you up."

"I see."

"Yeah, I was refiling the other me wish, but that's not the only reason why I did it."

"What was the other reason?"

"The other reason was because, I wanted too, because I was in love with you."

"Aww Riku."

"I meant what I said Namine."

"I know, I believe you, I'm in love with you too."

They both lean in and kiss each other on the lips before they pull away smiling as they stare into each others eyes. 

"Me and Roxas had a talk, because I knew his heart wanted Xion, so I told he should be with Xion, because I couldn't replace her like how I couldn't replace Kairi in Sora's heart, I even told him that my heart belongs to you Riku." Namine explained.

He blushes. "Really is that so, how did he take the news?" 

"He took it well and he understood, I knew he love me too, but Xion was the one who he truly loved and wanted to be with and I understood that, because truly, I wanted to be with you Riku."

"Aww Nami, that's so sweet, my heart belongs to you too."

Namine smiles and kisses his cheeks. "I love you Riku."

"I love you too Nami."

"Me and Roxas are just friends, we only see each other as siblings."

"I'm fine with that, I'm glad you and Roxas are just friends, I'm glad he understands that my heart belongs to you."

"Me too." Namine said.

"Nobody couldn't replace you in my heart." Riku tells her.

"No one won't ever replace you in my heart either Riku."

They both smile at each other as they lean in and gave each other a passionately kiss, before they both pull away blushing.

Riku then notice a firey red hair figure watching them.

Riku got up and ran over to the figure who was hidding, Riku folds his arms as he glares at Axel.

Namine ran over and stands behind Riku.

"What? I wasn't spying!"

"Oh, yes you were." Isa says as he stood behind his boyfriend.

Nanine steps out from behind Riku's tall form to see Axel and Isa.

"Do you mind? I want to be alone with Namine!"

"Okay, Okay we will let you be alone with your girlfriend." Axel stated as he ran off with Isa following him.

Riku just stood there shaking his head, he turns to Namine and smiles as he held out a hand for her. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Namine smiles as she took his hand, they held hands by intertwining theirs fingers together, together they walk back to the bistro to enjoy their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update soon and yes Kairi's adopted father who is the Mayor has adopted Namine as his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Sora and Kairi were walking around Twilight Town holding hands as they intertwined their fingers together, they went to the old mansion, to their surprised, they saw Vanitas standing there with his back facing them. They let go of each other's hands.

"Vanitas! How are you here?"

Vanitas turned around and saw Sora and Kairi. "Oh, hello brother, I have no idea, I thought that I would rejoin Ventus, but I ended up waking up here instead."

"Weren't you with Xehanort?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I was."

"Why do you wear a mask?" Kairi asked.

"Because of my face." Vanitas said before reaching for his mask and taking it off to reveal his face making Kairi gasp in shock. His appearance was of Sora when he was fifteen. Sora now noticed that his eyes were no longer gold, but green.

"Y-Your Face." Kairi muttered.

"I was the piece of Ventus that was taken away and Sora was the piece Ventus needed to be whole, when they formed that bond, I was given the appearance of Sora, I am his shadow that he casts, his Darkness." Vanitas replied to her, before he noticed Sora was staring at him. "What?"

"Your eyes." Sora muttered.

Vanitas rolled them. "Yeah, I know, my eyes are gold and gold means darkness."

"Well your eyes aren't gold anymore," Kairi said. "They're now green."

Vanitas just looks at them. "What!?"

"Kairi, do you have a mirror?" Sora asked looking at his girlfriend. She nodded before she went into her purse and picked up a mirror and handed it to Sora. Sora held up the mirror out to Vanitas.

"Here have a look." Sora said handing him the mirror. Vanitas took the mirror from him, before he noticed something different about his eyes.

"Omg!" Vanitas said, cracking open the casing and looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was shocked he had the same black hair, same pale skin, same...Vanitas moved a slow, shaking hand towards his eyes, gaze still locked on the mirror.

His eyes, once the same honey gold as Xehanort's, were now a bright emerald green.

"What on earth...." Vanitas whispered to himself.

"I don't think your no longer pure darkness Vanitas, you have light in your heart now, your complete and free to make your own choices." Sora said.

"After all, everyone deserves to have a second chance." Kairi said.

Vanitas's fist clenched tightly around the mirror. "Really?"

"Even if you were pure darkness, I think you deserve to have your own life, not what Xehanort wanted for you, it's for you to decided on your own life." Kairi said.

With short, gentle gasps, the roar of the emotions he'd been bottling up in his ears, a gentle hand reached out not in punishment, but in comfort on his shoulder, and with a burning behind his face, he'd never felt before, liquid started to pool in Vanitas's eyes. It built, and built, until it couldn't be contained anymore, and tears leaked down Vanitas's cheeks, feeling the pain he had kept within his heart and feeling the guilt of what he had done to Ventus, Aqua and Terra.

"What....what the heck is this?" He gasped, feeling everything, too much.

"Tears? Have you never....?" Kairi asked.

"No, all my emotions took form as the Unversed. All of my emotions were anger and hate." Vanitas said.

Kairi softly smiled at him. "Tears are a sign of a somebody releasing emotion and I'd say that's prove positive. Your heart is whole again, Vanitas. Because you have to have a heart....to cry."

"I....I like this feeling." He said looking at his hands.

'That's good Van." Sora said.

Vanitas glare at him. "Don't call me that!"

"Okay, Vani" Sora said.

Vanitas continues to glare at him. "Don't call me that either!"

"Okay, okay." Sora says.

Vanitas wanted to talk to Sora alone, he wanted to know about Xehanort.

"So, I take it that Xehanort is dead?" Vanitas asked. Once they were alone.

"Yeah, I went to find Kairi, by using the Power of Waking and brought her home," Sora said. "But it cost me to disappear, Chirithy warned me, but I didn't care about what happened to me, I still wanted to save Kairi, no matter what happens to me, I was gone for a year, but Kairi and Riku found me and brought me home." 

"The old coot had everything planned out for his desire for the x-blade." Vanitas said.

"I...I wanted to kill him for what he did to Kairi and for what he did to Everyone else, and I used a bit of Darkness in our battle. Even after the battle, but my friends arrived and I saw that his age was catching up to him. He and Eraqus left after he surrender the x-blade to me and I along the other guardians sealed Kingdom Hearts." Sora said.

"Well if it was me, I would have ripped the old coots head off, but then you, showed Xehanort mercy since he was dying anyways." Vanitas said.

"Kairi was asleep for a year, because she felt her heart held a clue to where I was, Riku had been having dreams, waking up in strange place where big buildings and when he noticed Yozora was watching him.

"I see, well at least, they found you and brought you home."

"Yeah, I don't ever want to be apart from Kairi again."

"I don't blame you, you must really love her."

"I do."

"You should just marry her and get it over with."

Sora blushes. "I do plan on asking Kairi to marry me."

"I see."

"But first, I want to deal with these Lost Masters."

"That's understandable."

"Let's get back to Kairi, I was thinking about asking her hand in marriage next year."

"Alright, that's understandable."

With that they went back to where Kairi was at.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night Namine was in her bedroom sleeping and was starting to dream. She woke up and notices that she was in the Final World. "Huh why am I here?"  
She then notices something in the distance. "Hmm?"

A light aura emerges in the Final World.

As the person approached her and what Namine saw shocked her.

"Riku is that you?"

The person smiled. "Hey Nami and yes it's me Riku Replica."

Namine was shocked it was the Replica Riku the one she knew from Castle Oblivion.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Riku Replica smiles and says. "I came here to fulfill my promise to you." 

"I see, well Riku told me that you gave your replica for me."

"Yes, it was my way of saving you, you deserve that vessel more than me, and fulfillng my promises to you, besides the world already has a Riku."

"Thank you." 

"I also have one last gift for you." Riku Replica told her.

Namine then gasps. What she saw next surprised her. 

Riku Replica held out with his hand and summoned Way to the Dawn. He has held it since the real Riku left it behind in the Realm of Darkness after it got snapped in two. He has since repaired it and once offered it to him for his fight against Anti-Aqua, but the real Riku declined it since he already has Braveheart. So, there was one last thing he could do. "This Keyblade is now yours, Namine."

Namine thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if I’m capable of wielding a Keyblade." 

"I've been inside the real thing’s heart and saw that Kairi can wield a Keyblade as well, so if Kairi can wield a Keyblade, there’s no reason you shouldn’t."

Conceding, Namine accepts Way to the Dawn from Riku Replica and the moment she took it, she realized that the Keyblade accepted her as it’s wielder.

"Besides, the world already has him and he'll look after you once you return. Not only that, I’ll always be with you in there." Riku Replica pointed towards Namine's chest. "I'm glad we're friends Namine, I'm happy for you and the real thing."

Namine realized that he was referring to her heart. "Riku, thank you! I'm glad that we're friends as well."

Then the light aura surrounded Namine. It was time for her to leave the Final World and return to the real world.

Namine realized it will be the last time she’ll ever see Riku Replica. "Goodbye, Riku."

"Goodbye, Namine." It will be the last time he’ll ever see her, but it didn’t matter to him. He knew the real Riku will look after Namine. He and Namine will always be friends no matter what.

And just like that, Namine was gone and left the Final World for good.

With his final deed done, Riku Replica began to leave the Final World.

Namine woke up and notices that Sora, Kairi and Riku were in her bedroom looking at her. 

"Is everything okay Namine, Kairi called us and told us that you were talking in your sleep."

"I'm fine, it's just I saw the other you."

"Really, where did you see him?"

"Yes, I saw him in the Final World and he gave me this." Namine says as she summoned the Way to Dawn. Which shocked Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"I'm so glad you can wield a Keyblade like us."

"Thanks Riku."

"No problem."

"Maybe you can join Riku." Sora says. "You and him will make a great team."

"I agree with Sora, Namine I'm sure Riku would be happy if you guys were a team."

Namine blushes at the thought.

"Do you want to go with me?" Riku asked her.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the next chapter soon. Sora and Kairi starts their journey together.
> 
> Riku and Namine will also go on their own journey together.


End file.
